the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mattias and Michel meet Hen and Jasper
Mattias Mortensen was desperate. He stayed about three days stuck in the Hospice, being observed and analyzed by many doctors and scientists. He could still remember the terrible words spoken by her dear friend Michael '- You'll see what real pain. Welcome to Hell, my dear friend.' Mattias could still remember when Michael Eddrick Lokken tossed he in a dark room, stuck with a shirt and force and alone. Somehow, Mattias Mortensen had escaped, killing many doctors who were on their way, but was hit by a dagger in the abdomen and a syringe with a dose of poison. He ran aimlessly for away from that terrible place, until he fell and hid behind a wooden bench. It was raining hard and the streets were completely soaked. He saw the blood flowing in your body and hid his face in his hands. He was desperate and needed help. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *A man walking past' sees Mattias stumble out onto the raining streets, blood spilling onto the ground.* Oh God! Are you well? What happened?! *He shouts as he rushes over to the bleeding stranger's side.* DeathMurder_JH: Mattias looks at him with eyes wet with rain and tears and tells him: '- And I -I... I'm fine... Just a little tired and...' - he a pause gives, and try to resume breath. Soon says losing consciousness '- I think I need help... Could help me...?' - Mattias question falling on the wet ground, completely unconscious. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The' man tries to catch Mattias but only manages to cover his hands in blood. A small crowd is gathering around the two at this point.* Help! I think he's been stabbed! *The man puts pressure on Mattias's wound trying to slowing the bleeding.* DeathMurder_JH: Mattias, open your eyes for a moment, watching the man and the crowd around him. The man held her bleeding and away the curious crowd. Mattias still subconsciously, noticed the man the helped and said: 'Who are you?' Hyde without a Jekyll:' Don't' talk! Save your energy! *He puts more pressure onto Mattias's wounds.* It looks like you've been stabbed and I hope the ambulance comes soon because you're loosing a lot of blood and fast! Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( From inside the Society, the doctor quietly fixes a lunch in preparation for tonight's show. A performer is required to be there twice as long as the production lasts, spanning across several mealtimes. Although the manager lavishes his star with jewels, she will not have a chance to eat once the warm-ups start. He just puts the finishing touches on his care package when his pager activates, vibrating fiercely against his thigh. He grunts, setting the box aside. ) Figures. ( He runs back to his office, rushing out the door and to the scene with a large medical bag. He sets the bag down, snapping on his gloves. ) Alright, what have we got here? Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The' man is startled by the tall figure's appearances. * A-Are you a doctor? Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): (He slowly kneels beside the pair. ) Why yes sir, I do happen to be a trained physician. You must be the lad who paged me! Hyde without a Jekyll:' *''Lad. he''' mentally huffed. The man was in his early thirties and very proud of his age/accomplishments...but he was getting side tracked. There was a man dying at his hands.* I am not the one who paged you, sir, but none the less I appreciate your presence. Mister...un...*he turns to the man at his feet.*... This man'', I believe, was stabbed though I don't know by who. I've attempted to'' keep pressure on the wound but he's still bleeding out, and quickly at that. Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( Hen rummages through his bag, pulling a corset and several rolls of medical tape. ) We need to get him stabilized before we can transport him. ( He rips the tape open and furiously begins to wrap Mattias as tightly as possible, going around several times creating a thick wall of tightly compressing bandage. ) You've done a wonderful job, thank you! DeathMurder_JH: Before Mattias be taken for this man to go for the Society, Michael Lokken came in the dark streets of London. Michael wore a black suit and a gray hat with a pocket watch. He walked up to them and said with a wicked smile on his face: '- Need help?' '- Oh, I know! He's a great friend of mine, Mattias Mortensen! Follow me, we'll take you to my house!' Mattias right now stared at the man with a terrified expression on his face and passed out. Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( The doctor kneeling at Mattias's side looks up to face the ominous stranger, almost defiantly. His tone, however, is smoothingly calm and positive. He continues dressing the man's wounds. ) I thank you kindly sir, but your assistance won't be necessary. We have everything we need here. ( He smiles at the newcomer. ) Your friend is in good hands. DeathMurder_JH: '- Oh yeah!' - Michael speaks with a voice somewhat sarcastic. '- But I think it would be a good idea, if I keep of eye on him. You know... It can worsen at any time.' - Says Michael looking seriously to the doctor. Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): I know, that's why I'm looking after him myself. ( He slips Mattias into his arms and straightens out all 6'2" of him. ) Now if you will kindly excuse us, the man has indeed lost a lot of blood. He'll be requiring the services of an infirmary and I'm not quite sure he can afford to stand for this conversation to carry on much longer. ( He turns to head inside. ) Hyde without a Jekyll:' *He' nods and steps back to give the doctor room to work.* I wish you the best of luck. *He gravely said before turning and quickly walking off.* DeathMurder_JH: Michael look with a cruel and wicked look and said going to near the doctor, pulling your shoulder, '- I know he is dying and I assume that without the help of a friend he will not improve. Also, I do not following his orders.' - Michael helped hold Mattias and smiled dryly. (Well, it really was not what I was going to say, actually, I was thinking of Michael pointing two guns at them and say something like: End of line, but it was very obvious. Besides, I still want to see where you will lead Mattias! XD) Jasper Jekyll: ( As Hen swipes the patient, a large threatening shadow falls over Micheal. Its owner glares down at him with heated amber eyes. Their voice is female in nature, but masculine and laced with the same disgust carried in the rest of their form. ) Is there a problem? DeathMurder_JH: Michael looked at the large and menacing figure and said sarcastically looking at the doctor and pointing to Jasper '- So that's your bodyguard?' Jasper Jekyll: ( She moves forward, looming over him and blocking his view of doctor, patient, and Samaritan. She grabs his hand and pauses, as if to consider whether or not to crush it. Reluctantly, she forces it down by his side. ) I'm no one's anything.'' You'd better tread lightly little boy.'' DeathMurder_JH: '- Little boy? I am a man your... Your... '- he looked at Jasper from top down and broke loose from his hands falling to the ground. He stared at her profudamente and continued: '- First: he is my friend and second: I do what I want. Why not you back to where you came from?' - He asked irritably. Jasper Jekyll: You're not wanted here. How about YOU go back to the hole you crawled out from? DeathMurder_JH: Michael came close to Jasper and said quietly: - I might as well kill you and you know it. So shut up and let me go with you. ' - It decreased over the tone and said pointing to the doctor and Mattias: '- And kill them too.' Jasper Jekyll: ( In one swift motion, Jasper grabs him by the throat and lifts him a full eight feet in the air. She squeezes his trachea as a warning. ) I think you've got your roles mixed up here kiddy. I'm the one giving the orders. I'm the one in control. ( She brings him closer. ) As if you could lay a scratch on ME. (Grunting loudly, she hurls Micheal into the air and into the cobblestone street a half mile away from them. ) And stay out. ( She mutters to herself. ) Humans and their flesh cages. Why can't people just be poofable? DeathMurder_JH: He fell and rolled, in a way that did not suffer any scratch! Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( The doctor yanks Mattias away from Michael before he even has a chance to take him. ) And that's why you're not fit to care for him. DeathMurder_JH: '- And you are by chance?' - questioned Michael walking beside them. Obtained From Of the Hospice to the Streets Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Haunting Pasts